


Gabriel Has A Dirty Mouth.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dabriel - Freeform, Dean/Gabriel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Gabriel - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would never admit it, but he's a slut for Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Has A Dirty Mouth.

"How long are we going to have to play this game?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don’t know. We’ve already had to do it once. I don’t know why Gabriel’s doing this again." Sam was concerned. They walked through the TV Land version of their motel room, when Sam suddenly disappeared. 

"Sam? SAM!?" Dean yelled out into the emptiness. He started to panic as he searched the room, but Sam was gone.

"Gabriel! Bring him back, you son of a bitch!" Dean screamed. 

The door flew open and Gabriel walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Where is he?" Dean’s voice was a deep growl. He stormed over to the angel, ready to kill.

"Don’t worry. He’s fine. I brought him back to the real motel room. I needed him out of the way" Gabriel looked into Dean’s eyes as he spoke. The look in the angel’s eyes made his heart flutter. ”We need to talk, Dean.” 

"No." Dean didn’t want to go through this again. The last time Gabriel wanted to "talk", they ended up in the back of the Impala doing things that Dean would never admit to.

He walked closer to the Winchester. Dean held his ground, but Gabriel started to push him back. Being an angel, he overpowered the larger man, but Dean still fought. Gabriel ended up backing him against a wall.

"Dean. You know what I want, and trust me. I know you want it too. Remember, I can read your mind." Gabriel smiled. "And from what I recall, you didn’t complain before"

Dean’s face was burning red. His heart was pounding. He couldn’t hide what he was really thinking. Gabriel could just take a peak into his mind and know everything. He’d never say it out loud, but he wanted this.

Gabriel stood uncomfortably close to Dean. He could hear the taller man’s heart in his chest. He could feel the panic, the anticipation, the lust. He looked into those bright green eyes. “Dean.” He stepped closer and placed his hands on Dean’s hips and pressed his thumb against his hipbone. Dean bit his lower lip and sighed. His eyes closed as he fought to keep his composure. He was losing, and he knew it.

"You know you want me, Dean." Gabriel whispered. "You know you loved when I fucked that perky ass in your sweet car." He dug his thumbs in again.

Dean’s tossed his head back, exposing his neck to the angel. Gabriel seized the opportunity and stretched up to lay his lips on Dean’s neck. Dean softly gasped as Gabriel kissed along his skin, sucking small patches here and there, leaving little red marks. Gabriel spoke in between kisses.

"You know…" Kiss. "You love…" Kiss. "My cock…" Kiss. "In your ass." He bit his neck. Dean growled and grabbed Gabriel by the hips, forcing him closer. Gabriel looked up at him and smiled. Dean’s hands cupped the angel’s face as their lips smashed together in a bruising kiss. Gabriel helped Dean pull off his jacket and flannel, then pulled away from the kiss.

"Tsk tsk tsk. So needy." He laughed as Dean stood breathing heavily against the wall. Gabriel ran a finger down Dean’s chest and belly. He lifted the black v-neck over Dean’s head and laid more kisses along his neck and collar bones. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut and his jaw clenched.

"Oh Dean, Dean, Dean." The angel said softly. "You’re such a little slut." He unbuttoned and unzipped Dean’s pants, but left them resting on his hips. He then took off his own shirt and pressed his body against Dean’s. Heat radiated off the Winchester and Gabriel could feel how hard Dean was. He brought a hand to the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him down to his lips, but didn’t let them touch. 

"Tell me. Tell me you want this. Tell me how bad you want my cock."

Dean tried to kiss him to avoid admitting anything, but Gabriel held him back. He growled. Dean grabbed Gabriel’s shoulders and spun him around, throwing him against the wall.

"I want you" He said between clenched teeth. "I want your cock inside me." He growled again and ground his hips into the angel’s. "I want you to fuck me raw, Gabriel."

Gabriel turned them back around. He smiled and kissed Dean hard and deep. Their tongues met and flicked inside each other’s mouths. Dean moaned and grabbed the angel’s hair, pulling his head to the side. He kissed his neck once before biting down hard. Gabriel let out a cry and dug his nails into Dean’s back, scratching down to his ass. 

Dean stepped back and started to undo Gabriel’s pants, sliding them down his hips. Dean wrapped a hand around the angel’s cock and started to stroke. Gabriel sighed and thrust hard into Dean’s hand. Their eyes met and Gabriel smiled.

"What’s so funny?" Dean said in a hoarse voice.

"Nothing. Just thinking of ways to make you scream my name."

Dean squeezed the angel’s cock, and felt his own twitch in his pants. Gabriel moaned loudly.

"You know what I love, Dean?"

"Hmm?" Dean growled.

"How you act like you’re going to dominate me, when we both know you’re begging to get your ass rammed. We both know how empty you feel right now, how badly you’re craving my cock."

Dean breathing was ragged. He let go of Gabriel’s cock and pulled down his own pants. Without warning, Gabriel spun Dean around and pushed him against the wall. He reached around and shoved a finger into Dean’s mouth.

"Get it nice and wet for me, baby" His voice was low. "That’s right"

He pulled his finger from Dean’s mouth and pushed it against his tight hole. Dean moaned as Gabriel fingered him, soon entering another finger, then another to stretch him open. Dean’s mouth hung open and his back arched. 

"Oh, you like that, Dean?" Gabriel said before pulling his fingers out. Dean made a small noise before he could stop himself. "You’re such a slut, Winchester."

Dean growled.

"Now now. No need to get testy" Gabriel stepped against Dean’s back, letting his cock push up against his ass. He reached around and wrapped his hand around Dean’s throbbing cock. Dean’s hips bucked into the angel’s hand. Gabriel’s thumb ran over the tip of his cock, spreading the precome around. He teased Dean for a moment, then let go and pulled his hips back. He used Dean’s precome and his own to lube Dean’s hole before shoving himself inside. 

Dean cried out, partially from pleasure, partially from pain. He loved feeling so full, though it did hurt not to have enough lube. Gabriel started fucking the him hard and fast. 

"You like that, baby?" Gabriel teased as he forced himself in and out. Dean didn’t answer. Hell, he couldn’t. Gabriel slapped his ass. 

He asked Dean again, and with every word, he would thrust harder. “I said. DO. YOU. LIKE. THAT?!” 

"Fuck!" Dean hollered out. "Yes." He hit the wall with a fist. "Harder. FUCK." Gabriel didn’t need to be told twice. He slammed into Dean with force. Dean hissed through his teeth and sighed.

"Dean…" The angel moaned as he fucked Dean relentlessly. Dean moaned loudly, bringing Gabriel close to orgasm.

"Fuck, Dean." His rhythm started to waver, but he kept going strong.

"Gabriel…" Dean cried out. Gabriel reached around to grab Dean’s cock and felt that he came without being touched. He used his come and stroked him hard and fast. 

"Oh, GOD!" Dean cried out again. "Come Gabriel. I want you to come. Fuck. Gabriel…"

Dean saw the lights flicker as he moaned the angel’s name. Along the wall, he saw the shadow of enormous wings opening up. Gabriel fucked him harder and jerked his cock faster. 

"Fuck, Dean!" Gabriel felt Dean come again and couldn’t control himself anymore. He emptied himself inside of the Winchester.

Once he could breathe again, Gabriel pulled himself out of Dean’s swollen hole. He backed away to let Dean stand up straight and when their eyes met, the angel winked. Dean just stared at him. Gabriel smiled, raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Dean looked around. He was fully clothed and back in the real motel room. Sam walked in the door, startling Dean. 

"Dude! Where have you been?" Sam asked with a worried voice.

"Don’t worry about it. Friggin’ angel tried to talk me into saying ‘yes’ again, so I kicked his ass." Dean shrugged and kicked off his boots before sitting on his bed. Sam noticed him wince as he sat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I’m fine." He stood up and stripped down to his boxers. His body hurt, but he tried not to show it as he laid down on the bed and rolled over on his side so that his back was facing Sam. He didn’t want his brother to notice the smile on his face.


End file.
